The Elite Four
by Cygwin231
Summary: As Ty and his friends continue along their normal day, they find a group of smart reptools, who aren't very friendly at first, but they were able to make a ship. of course, D-structs finds out and decides to join the fun.
1. The Needle

Chapter 1

"The Needle"

It was a nice morning in the dinotrux crater, and the team went out for a weekly supply run. During their run, they saw a wonderful pile of scrapped over on a pillar that is isolated (just like the one the trucks got stuck on during season 2 episode 8, "gluphosaurs,") all connected together to form a shape sort of like a rectangular prism with a square baser triangle on the end, to form a very large needle shape, almost the size of Dozer.

"It looks like there is a good pile of scrap over there," Ty noticed, "Do you think you can hook it over, Skya?"

"Seriously? I always love a good challenge," replied Skya, beginning to fling her hook over the ledge to catch the needle.

"I would advise caution," said Revvit, "the scrap is connected together in a geometrical shape, which shows signs of it belonging to someone, whom we would not want to anger." The trucks barely even heard or considered what Revit said as they continued to retrieve the scrap needle. Skya managed to get her hook latched onto it and began to pull it over. Suddenly, there was a faint _WHIRRRRRRR_ as a turret rapidly popped out of the top and began to rapidly shoot bits at very high speeds towards the trucks.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!" yelled Dozer as they quickly began to run away from the needle. While riding Ty as he drove away with the other trucks, Revvit watched in fascination as four sliding doors on the needle (two on each side,) opened up and a jet engine popped out of each of them. The engines all powered up and emitted a powerful spray of heat and smoke, thrusting the needle upwards. After it was off the ground, the engine turned sideways and thrusted the needle forwards through the sky.

The rest of the supply run went a lot better, and they were still able to gather a good amount of scrap for the next couple of builds they wanted to make.

It was the next morning when Ty went to go get a drink of water in their special drinking pool. During his drink, he saw the needle again. It was positioned on the piping that brought the water down with four arms with claws on them that grabbed onto the slanted aqueduct and stabilized it. He watched as it extended an arm out of the bottom, this time with paddles on it. It extended out to the water stream and the flowing water began to spin the paddles. Ty went ahead and grabbed everyone else to show them the needle object.

"Fascinating. It appears that this object has a power system, as the paddles appear to be turning a generator which is recharging the needle," said Revvit.

"Well perhaps you can study it more as we get it out of here," said Skya. The group advanced on the needle's position, but the needle appeared to notice and once again extended its jets and flew away.

"Whoa, that thing can like totally fly!" said Ton-Ton.

"Well yeah, but it is really beginning to get on my nerves!" Replied Dozer, in his typical cranky mood.

The next time they saw the needle object, it was during their lunch. The trucks were at the ore station, eating ore and talking about the needle object.

"Does anyone know what it is?" asked Ty, looking at Revvit.

"I am not sure," replied Revvit, "I am afraid I have never seen it before."

"Maybe it is a new species of dinotrux!" said Ton-Ton.

"I highly doubt that, Ton-Ton," replied Skya.

"Well, I don't care what it is! If I ever see it again, it'll be scrap!" yelled Dozer.

"Well I don't think it'll be long, look!" said Ty, motioning towards the needle, which was flying towards them at very high speeds. The crew watched as the needle speeded overhead and landed at the top of the ore station.

"It's stealing our ore!" said Ton-Ton.

"I would advise caution, we have already seen what this thing can do," mentioned Revvit.

"I got it," said Skya, as she flung her hook around the needle and yanked it off the ore station. The needle flung out its jet engines and fly just out of reach of the trucks, including Skya's hook.

"I don't think it's very happy," said Ty. Just as he said that, the needle object opened the bottom portion of itself to reveal multiple small ships, all with jets of their own, that each include very rapid fire bolt guns on them (just like the ones on the turret that it deployed earlier.) The smaller infantry ships pummeled the trucks with bolts and bits, as the bigger "mothership" deployed its turret again and got in some long range sniper shots as the trucks ran away.

End of chapter 1


	2. D-structs Hops in

Chapter 2

"D-structs joins the party"

Nobody noticed scrap-it as he ran away towards D-structs cave. They were all too busy running from the needle. But they soon regretted it. Once D-structs found out, their day got even worse

"RUN!" yelled Click-Clack as he ran towards the garage.

"Look out!" screamed Revvit. Nobody needed to be told twice. They all ran for the garage. Ty got there first, and he began to pull the doors closed. Ton-Ton and dozer flew into the building, and Skya was right behind them. Click-Clack fell off of Skya, but nobody slowed down enough to notice. He got his tail stuck on some boulders, and he simply retracted his head and cowered in fear. The infantry ships began to turn around and head back to the mothership, though one noticed Click-Clack. It flew over and picked up the boulder off of Click-Clack's tail, and it latched on to him, bringing him towards the garage. It dropped him off by one of the trucks back doors, but nobody noticed. Not a single one was paying enough attention.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Ty.

"If ok means I'm scratched up and need repairs, then yes," replied Skya.

"I'll get on that right away," said Waldo.

"Anyone know where Click-Clack is?" asked Revvit.

"I'm right here," replied Click-Clack, as he jumped into his panic room.

At D-structs cave

"D-structs!" yelled Scrap-it as he ran into the cave.

"This better be good or your scrap," growled D-structs, just waking up from a nap that was rudely interrupted.

"I just saw something, _kkkrrr_ , else fighting the dinotrux!" said Scrap-it

"Oh? Well then, what is this 'Thing?'" asked D-structs.

"Well it looks like a needle, _kkkrrr_ , but it can fly and releases little things that really beat the Trucks!" answered Scrap-it.

"That gives me an idea," thought D-structs, beginning to laugh evilly.

At the Garage

"What's the plan?" asked Ty, "How do we plan on getting rid of that thing?"

"I am not sure. I cannot identify it or its roaming patterns, or anything else about it," Answered Revvit.

"Maybe we can build our way out of this," mentioned Ty.

"Like a pair of wings that we can use to fly up to it and take it down!" yelled Ton-Ton, who was replied to with a simple stare from everybody else that plainly stated that is was a stupid idea.

"Maybe if we make something that can lure it into a trap," thought Ty.

"Something like this, with a net over here," replied Revvit, beginning to sketch out a plan

"We would have to lure it over here," added Ty.

"With strategic positioning, I do believe we can make this happen," said Revvit.

"Well, then let's trux it up!" said Ty. The crew drove out of the garage and got into action. Skya went and gathered multiple long, thick vines, and then brought them back for everybody to wind together into strong netting, with weights tied to the ends to form a net. They placed it in Ton-Ton's bed and then they all got into position.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Skya.

"I'm sure," replied Revvit.

"Quiet," shushed Ty, "It's coming. Get into position." The Needle came around the corner, and Ty jumped out of hiding.

"Hey! Over here you big flying idiot!" yelled Ty, leading the needle over to Dozers position.

"Over here!" screamed Dozer, jumping out of the undergrowth. Dozer ran over a cliff ledge, making sure the needle followed.

"I'm over here, you bully!" yelled Skya, revealing herself from the trees on the other side of the cliff. The needle began to fly over the canyon to get to Skya, and right when it was in the middle of the gap, Ton-Ton came out of nowhere and launched the net at the needle. All the trucks watched in suspense as the net flew through the air. They were just about to catch the needle, when suddenly D-structs came out of nowhere, and he knocked the net right out of the air, far away from the needle.

"D-Structs, I should've known you were involved in this," said Ty, swinging his wrecking ball through the air to knock D-structs over, as Skya flung her hook to catch Dozer's blade and yank him with extreme force at D-structs, almost knocking him into the pit.

"The only issue with that, is he's not with us," interrupted a new, resonating voice, which appeared to come from the needle. It popped out a different cannon, which shot multiple different bolts at one time, and completely wiped out the trucks. Everybody ran, including D-structs, and the needle object flew away.

"I wonder that thing is, especially since it's not working with D-structs," wondered Ty.

"Well, maybe you can wonder during the last few minutes of your life," growled D-structs, coming out of nowhere and knocking everybody into a tar pit.

"Well why don't you come down here for a real fight!" yelled Skya.

"Uh, dudes… I don't think he cares…" mentioned Ton-Ton, gaining everybody else's blank stares.

"Let's see how you get out of this," said D-structs, rolling back towards his cave.

"Can anyone move?" asked Ty.

"I can," said Click-Click in his shaky voice, surprising everybody.

"Well, I guess it's all up to you now! Go get help Click-Clack!" yelled ace.

"And I have just the right person in mind," said Click-Clack, scurrying off into the distance.

"I never thought I would hear anybody say that," grouched Dozer.

End of chapter 2


	3. The save

Chapter 3

"The save"

Click-Clack scurried through the crater, ducking and cowering every 3 seconds. "Zig-Zag," Click-Clack told himself in a shaky voice, dodging all over the place in a zig zag motion. He ran all across the crater, checked everywhere, but he couldn't find who he was looking for. He checked the aqueduct, the garage, the ore station, everything the trucks had built together, but he just couldn't find them. After a lot of hesitation, he decided to go searching in more unfamiliar places. He checked all over the place, but couldn't find them. But then he saw a cave and thought he might want to check it.

"Oh no I don't," said Click-clack, "I do not want to go in there one bit. I should just skip it… but then the trucks will be stuck forever! Oh, I have to do it, but I really don't want to." After lots of arguing with himself, Click-clack built up enough courage to go into the cave. When he entered the cave, before he got very far in, he heard a sudden voice.

"Hey! Who goes there!" yelled an unknown voice. Click-clack retracted his head and put his hands over it, while losing all his bits. What appeared to be a reptool skittered out of the cave. "Hey… it's you?" asked the reptool, "hey, no need to be scared." Click-clack looked up. The reptool looked like it was the same kind of Revvit, with the ability to hold about 5 or 6 bits, but this one was different. It had a black exterior, and there was what appeared to be a small gun attached to him. He also looked slightly larger than normal, and there was a large glass mask over his face, with some air holes.

"He-hello," said Click-clack in a very shaky voice.

"What are you here for?" asked the reptool.

"I-I need some help. My friends are in trouble," replied Click-clack, in the same shaky tone.

"Follow me," said the reptool. He led Click-clack into the cave, where he saw 3 other reptools, this time though they were normal reptools like Revvit or Click-clack. There was an orange one, a black one, and a blue one. Behind the reptools there was the needle ship, turned around, and the back portion was opened up into a ramp which provided an entrance to the inside.

"Who is this?" questioned the black one, as the reptool that was larger with the face mask actually took the whole thing off, revealing that he was wearing a suit. He was actually a green reptool, just like the others.

"I think you know very well who he is, as he's the one we saved. He said his friends are in trouble and he's looking for help," replied the green reptool.

"Well, why do you think we should help you?! All you've done to us is try to steal our ship when we were minding our own business, you snuck up on us out of nowhere as we recharged our batteries, and then we thought 'hey, let's try to be allies even after what you guys did,' so we went ahead and went to your ore building and thought we would put some ore in it and maybe introduce ourselves! So, after all you have done, to you really expect us to help your friends out?!" yelled the black reptool.

"we-well I thought if y-you saved me earlier, may-maybe you could do it again," said Click-clack in probably the shakiest voice he has ever had.

"Yeah, we'll saving a reptool is different than a dinotrux, even if they are on the same team," countered the Black reptool.

"Never leave a reptool behind," added the blue reptool.

"So… no deal. We will not save your friends," said the green reptool.

"B-b-b-but we didn't know yo-you were try-trying to be friendly," Click-clack said in his shaky tone.

"Fine. We'll consider it, but don't expect us to say yes," agreed the black reptool. After a few minutes of consideration, the reptools finally agreed to save the trucks.

"Hop in the ship," said the blue reptool, "by the way, the names Ky."

"I'm lite," said the orange one.

"Vrome," said the black one.

"and I'm Smate," said the green one. Everybody hopped into the ship and they closed the back door. The interior of the ship was amazing. At the front was a large glass dome enabling visibility of the outside, and there were multiple buttons and levers to control the ship up there. Then there was the storage area which was in the center of the ship, and it had 5 smaller ships. 4 of them were the smaller infantry ships that the trucks saw earlier, with the guns and extra armor, but then there was another one, that looked like a construction ship. It had three different arms attached to it, one with a welder, one with a grinder, and one that was just used to pick stuff up. Vrome hopped into what appeared to be the pilot seat, as lite went into a back portion of the ship. Smate went into a seat next to the pilot seat, and Ky got into the construction ship to prepare it for takeoff. The ship began to fly upwards, and the landing gear was retracted. The ship began to move forwards, and it exited the cave. The ship slowly sped up, and Click-clack led the reptool crew towards the tar pit in which the trucks were stuck.

Back at the tar pit

Click-Clack ran to the edge of the tar pit, looking down on everyone.

"did you find help?" asked Ty.

"yes," replied Click-clack, in his shaky voice. As he said that, the needle ship flew overhead and stopped right above the tar pit.

"Click-clack! Look out! The needle is back!" yelled Skya.

"No, it's ok," said Click-clack, "their cool. Our whole relationship is just a big misunderstanding." The needle opened a hatch on the bottom and deployed 3 different ropes. The construction ship Click-clack saw earlier was also deployed. The construction ship came down and tied the rope around Ton-ton. The needle ship flew up with all of its power, and it managed to get Ton-ton out of the pit. It then repeated the process for Skya and dozer. It was time to bring up Ty, but when the ropes were tied around him, scrapadactals came in. they swarmed the needle ship, and they tore off two out of 4 of the rocket engines that powered the needle ship. The whole thing started flying out of control.

"Smate! We need stabilization!" yelled Vrome.

"on it!" replied Smate, running to the back of the ship to the engine room. The ship began to stabilize, but only two rockets was not quite enough for the needle to lift Ty out, and all the other trux were too busy fighting the scrapadactals to help.

"Lite! I need you to direct all power to the engines!" yelled Vrome.

"But Vrome! It'll short out all the rockets, rendering them useless and broken!" Lite yelled back.

"Just do it!" Lite went ahead and redirected all power to the remaining rockets, and the ship was just barely able to get Ty out of the pit before the whole thing collapsed on the ground and the rockets started fire. The reptool ran out of the needle ship and they started gathering water to put out the fire.

"Let me help with that," said Ty, grabbing a mouthful of water and dousing the flames.

A short distance away

D-Structs stood watching as the needle ship helped the trucks out.

"What?! I thought they were enemies!" growled D-structs.

"Wow, those trucks sure are good _kkkkkrrrrrr_ at making friends, aren't they _kkkkkrrrrrr_. I sure wish I could be like them _kkkkkrrrrrr_ ," admired Scrap-it. D-structs immediately growled angrily and launched scrap-it as far away as he could.

End of Story

Hope you enjoyed!

I might do another maybe


End file.
